headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Walters
| aliases = She-Hulk; Shulkie; Jennifer Susan Walters | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Formerly Los Angeles, California; Formerly New York City, New York | known relatives = Bruce Banner (cousin) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Savage She-Hulk'', Vol. 1 #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} She-Hulk is a fictional superhero featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. She was created by writer Stan Lee and artist John Buscema and first appeared in the premiere issue of her own on-going comic series, The Savage She-Hulk. Overview The She-Hulk is in reality Jennifer Walters, a successful defense attorney from Los Angeles. After being gunned down by members of a crime cartel however, Jennifer's cousin, Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk, is forced to give her a blood transfusion. Banner's gamma-radiated blood causes Jennifer to transform into the 6'7" green-skinned power house, the She-Hulk. Unlike Banner however, Jennifer maintains her intelligence, though her personality takes on a more adventurous and aggressive turn. Biography Powers * Accelerated healing * Cosmic awareness * Superhuman strength * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman agility Notes & Trivia * * She-Hulk is one of the few characters in the Marvel Universe that has the self-awareness to realize that she is a character in a comic book. During John Byrne's stint on the title, ''Sensational She-Hulk'', she was frequently shown talking to the reader, punching through pages and even running across the advertizements. Later She-Hulk volumes have maintained this talent to some extent, even going so far as to use Marvel Comics comic books as in-universe research material at her law firm. * In more recent years, She-Hulk has become known for her insatiable libido. Some ofher various sexual conquests include Hercules, Tony Stark, Wyatt Wingfoot, Clay Quartermain and there has always been some kind of sexual tension between Hawkeye and she. * She-Hulk is Rizzoli & Isles star Angie Harmon's favorite pop culture character. She raved about her fascination with her on an episode of Conan. FOX News.com; Angie Harmon's Dream Role? Other media * She-Hulk appeared in one episode of the 1983 Incredible Hulk animated series, "Enter: She-Hulk". She was voiced by Victoria Carroll. * On the 1996 Incredible Hulk animated series, the She-Hulk was voiced by Cree Summer and appeared in multiple episodes. * She-Hulk appeared on one episode of the 2006 Fantastic Four animated series. She appeared in "The Cure" and was voiced by Stephanie Brillon. * On the Super Hero Squad Show, a version of the She-Hulk appeared in the episode "So Pretty When They Explode!" where was voiced by former Battlestar Galactica star Katee Sackhoff. * The She-Hulk also appeared as a playable character on the Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds video game. She was voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera. Appearances Marvel Universe * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 16 * Avengers 235 * Avengers 306 * Avengers Vol 4 24.1 * Avengers West Coast 47 * Fantastic Four 300 * Fear Itself: Fearsome Four 1 * Savage She-Hulk 1 Incredible Hulk (1982) * Incredible Hulk: Enter: She-Hulk See also External Links * * She-Hulk at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Avengers/Members Category:Fantastic Four/Members Category:Fantastic Force/Members Category:Comic book characters Category:Lady Liberators/Members Category:Fearsome Four/Members Category:Green people